Blind
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: A rabbit recognized the crack of a gun better when a bullet had kissed them. Eruri Smut. Sensory depravation. Yaoi.


Presumptions got him to this point, his body looming above that which his eyes never truly departed from. His frame was lean, packed muscle undulating and flexing beneath and expansive sea of porcelain flesh, pricked with chill bumps Erwin himself had brought upon the younger. He was spread out beneath his hulking weight, tan, callous fingers wrapped neatly about smaller wrists and stretching him open. He did not allow the raven to curl. He wanted him open, pulled apart and vulnerable, every crevice and sway of his body open for Erwin to admire, idolize, lust over. The blond did not hesitate to do so now and he had remained that way for minutes, perhaps a handful. Levi had begun to squirm now, evidently roused from whatever placidity had fallen across his mind when Erwin had begun his sightseeing.

"Erwin." The black-haired man's voice was low. It reverberated at the back of his throat, deep in his chest, sent vibrations through the dark air of their room before caressing Erwin's insides. But the blond said nothing. The smaller did not relent. "Erwin, take this off."

He of course was referring to the thin strip of white fabric tied about his head, over those steely-blue eyes that penetrated even the thickest masks Erwin painted over his sharp countenance. They would not be so domineering now, not when they were covered. Erwin felt a rush just seeing those thin brows furrow in contemplation.

Was he thinking of refusing?

Was he wishing this to stop?

"Erwin, I said take this off. Now." Levi was getting louder, but even that command was still as smooth and thick as his tongue probably felt. It always affected him in that way: made him melt like butter, allowed Erwin to pull and yank him like hot iron, mold him around his cock however he pleased. And like tempered steel did Levi rebound and remain flexible after each indulgence. Their bodies clashing hot, his body feeling molten, the raven never found it plausible to turn his Commander down or deny his intrusions.

While not too fond of repeatedly entering the bedroom, Levi could never say no to those pretty, blue eyes.

The silence still prevailed between them after Levi's demand for his sight. Muscular legs shifted about Erwin's hips, bumping over protruding hips and no doubt enjoying the feel of tight muscles. But that enjoyment did not swallow the frustration of blindness. His senses were heightened to a degree of abnormality; pale limbs quivered under every brush of callous fingertips. The lightest breath of an exhale had him flinching, the noise never escaping his acute hearing. A soldier was already developed in those areas due to the nature of things. Near death experiences stuck to people like a disease, but alongside cracking them mentally did it expand their natural skill.

A rabbit recognized the crack of a gun better when a bullet had kissed them.

"Erwin, I want to see you," Levi tried again, this time appealing to that inner sweetness he knew his Commander boasted. While a lion at heart, the blond could be as gentle and caring as a doe—at least, with Levi he could be. Their sort of relationship tended to be isolated; if there were more around, Levi did not catch wind of it. "Let me see you."

He could feel the blond stop a moment in his movements. The raven could not help but smirk in a cockish manner. Erwin was so easily twisted around his pinky when the proper tone was involved.

But instead did he jolt, moist lips connected to the underside of his jaw, sucking and punishing the skin there between firm teeth. Levi's stomach fluttered, chest expanding at each shaky inhale.

"Erwin—" His attempts were swallowed by said Commander's mouth, eaten up hungrily. Their teeth clicked, tongues pushing for dominance—even if such a position was already clearly declared, what with Erwin still over him like Levi were his meal. If only he could see his face. If only—

"_Erwin_!" Levi stuttered. Rough hands had finally found his cock, which sported some chub, but nothing more than that. Though with his newfound sensitivity did the smaller man find himself staggering in his composure. White thighs spread eagerly in a bold welcome, offset by a pleading look. At least, as pleading as he could procure; the blindfold marred much of his face.

The pads of Erwin's fingers were deliciously rough over the skin of his dick, teasing the plush flesh before tightening his hand into a fist, giving Levi the friction he knew he craved. Levi responded with earnest, bucking his hips to chase his fist, fuck into it as if it were Erwin himself. It was apparent that his neediness was accentuated during this occasion: bound and blinded and without control.

Just how Erwin preferred.

It didn't take long for Levi to become erect, the blushing head of his cock delighting in the palm of Erwin's hand. Tan thumbs curved beneath the flared crowning as they smeared precum along the pale underside, and Erwin had to swallow the groan that built up in the back of his throat.

His comrade's voice was enough for the both of them, the raven twisting and turning and acting kindred to their first time. He had only been a virgin then, innocent in the physical sense and Erwin only so willing to defile it, strip him of every first impression he could think of. And now would he allow Levi to trust him further, allow Erwin his body and his sight while the blond remained unhindered.

"Erwin, if—I don't—" Blue eyes flickered to covered steel. It was apparent that Levi was having difficulty explaining what he wanted, lower half trembling and jumping up against whatever idea of control he tried to cling off of.

It was a hopeless idea.

Erwin had stripped him of that alongside his clothes, left him naked and very much unable to resist the carnal lust he was slowly building up.

But to give Levi the notion that he was listening, the hold on the raven's length squeezed. The red, angry tip cried at the vice-like grip, drooling over Erwin's hand in pearly rivers. In any other situation would the Commander have ducked down to properly clean Levi up, but not tonight.

Instead was he dragging his fingers through those sticky beads, wetting them sufficiently before trailing lower to the black-haired soldier's tight heat. He prodded the quivering muscles there, the instant flush of red rising beneath Levi's pale cheeks causing Erwin to give an open-mouthed grin. The blond was breathing a bit too hard to keep his lips together.

Levi let out a sharp noise when a familiar digit slipped inside of him, muscles clamping instinctively, trying to draw his Commander deeper. It was not something he mentally decided. Levi was as much a slave to his own body's desires as he was to Erwin's, though both being erotically fulfilling.

"Erwin—_hah_—Erwin, wait," attempted the younger, but the sudden curving motion of Erwin's finger caused his voice to break off. The breath that fled his lungs was embarrassingly high, and it would not have been far off to call it a squeak. Such sounds did not halt, intermingling with the soft pleads for Erwin to let him see, for the blindfold to be taken off. The blond's intent did not waver. He only hooked another finger inside Levi's ass, dragged him closer where they were connected and causing the cotton sheets to bunch beneath the raven's frame.

It was easy enough for the blond to flip Levi over, fingers pressing back inside the younger as soon as it were possible and yanking his hips upwards. There was another noise that escaped the black-haired man beneath him, a light mewl. He was on his knees now, though Erwin kept a close watch on Levi's ankle. He had properly set and wrapped it prior to this and Erwin was not interested in hurting him further.

While walking straight tomorrow was not necessary to fight titans and remain looking proper, his left leg was. The Commander almost paused when imagining Levi making it back with his injury. If he had lost him out there, Erwin did not know how he'd cope.

"Erwin, please take this off," Levi's voice interrupted his thoughts, cerulean orbs scanning his companion's blanched back, watched his shoulder blades rise beneath taut flesh and try to meet in the center. The raven had turned his head to face the direction of his Commander, trying to convey his desire to see. "Please, I want to see you. Please let me see you, Erwin." They came out as more of puffy exhales than words, his hands clenching loosely in the sheets, another strip of cloth binding them together. Levi had tucked them neatly beneath his chest and Erwin could not help but admire the sight.

Levi gasped and rocked forward when Erwin's fingers simply drove deeper, a second and third added as he was roughly toyed with. Another hand found his hip and dragged it backwards, successfully fucked him on warm, invasive fingers while Levi could only shake and bite into the sheets. It was only then that he felt hot breath play over his left cheek, eyelashes tickling the inside of the blindfold as Levi tried to see.

"Don't hold your noises from me."

The raven shuddered as if Erwin's voice were rolling down his spine, breath hitching as his hips were pulled back again. Moans toppled from his throat, only obedient to his Commander's orders. He writhed, arched his back, and allowed a hearty wave of groans and pants to assault the quiet atmosphere of their room. It was not unheard of, Levi's loose tongue, but it did not mean the soldier exactly boasted how easily met he was. Even just with Erwin's fingers was his cock twitching hot between his legs, swinging in accordance to the blond's thrusts into him. If anyone else had ever seen him like this, Levi would surely curl up and wither.

Erwin was the only one and would remain that way so long as Levi had a say in it.

"E-Erwin, please—"

"Hush, Levi," the Commander interrupted, teeth meeting the back of Levi's neck, nipping there and kneading the smooth skin. Another stifled, high cry erupted from the raven's lungs when thick fingers pressed hard to his prostate, the ribbed bundle of nerves sending electric bolts to paralyze his limbs, leave him gaping against the sheets haplessly. He couldn't fight the instant gratification that was his sweet spot, and Erwin knew that entirely too well.

Grey eyes opened behind white fabric when those fingertips dug hard upwards, causing his shout to become weakened, shaky, trailing off into an airy plea that could not be distinguished between the crescendos that fell from pinked lips. He could hear Erwin grunt above him; he'd always enjoyed dragging him down to this level of pronounced arousal.

Hot coils were forming in his lower stomach. They alerted Levi to his peaking, breathing becoming higher, erratic, only fleeing his lungs in a large huff when Erwin pressed into him.

"Ah! Erwi—_nngh_—" Levi could not make out his warning before the fingers that were once resting in his ass moved to instead grip the base of his cock. The impending orgasm that had been so close was now falling out of reach, and Levi was too far gone not to let out a whine of disagreement. He hated it when Erwin stopped him. And it did not end there, the grip loosening enough to begin pumping at his cock, bringing the raven back to a mewling mess before clenching, reverting to a prison. Levi bit out a curse. "_Please_," the smaller man tried, flushed face half buried into the sheets, the moistness of his tears soaking into the blindfold and catching Erwin's attention, but only temporarily.

Those familiar hands left him there, and without his sight did he shiver uncomfortably. It was so quiet. Erwin could be gone and he'd not even know it. But he wouldn't leave, would he? All reasonable uncertainty was drained from his mind when a cock was thrust into him, Levi's darkened vision bleaching around the rims. Before he could successfully regain the ability to breathe and think clearly were those hips driving against him, pushing his face harder into the mattress and tearing a symphony of cries out of his throat.

"Erwin! _Erwin_!" It was all that registered in his lust-fogged mind, the oppressive mass that moved and stretched him open easily dragging his prostate each time. Levi's body bent down, a hand finding his hair and yanking his head backwards toward his ass. The raven did not fight it, mouth gaping at the ceiling as pleasured shouts bubbled up from the back of his throat, spit drooling down his chin.

His ass was pinched roughly, strong fingers toying with the firm muscle found there. He could almost feel Erwin's blue eyes on him, surely admiring the sheen of sweat that coated his quaking mass, turned his backside glossy in whatever light managed to filter through the night's clouds.

Those coils were tightening once more in his abdomen, this time Levi trying his best to control his growing desperation, the high moans and gasps that continued to tumble over his tongue feeling as untamable as Erwin's rash pace. It almost felt like time was of the essence, the blond bucking against him alongside the bed. If Erwin were not gripping his hair so tight and curving him into a bow-like shape, Levi was almost certain he'd be tossed about like a plaything.

His release could almost be tasted in his mouth, tears now streaking his reddened cheeks whilst his cock sobbed between his thighs. Sticky beads of precum formed damp splotches on the bed beneath his hips, and with a particularly hard flick of Erwin's hips were his knees sliding together in reaction. The moistness could be felt on his skin, hot from his body but slowly cooling in the air. Levi wished it could do the same to his body. The man felt as if he were burning from the inside out.

Erwin's movements were becoming harder, less even, and with the stuttered pauses in-between was the Commander able to gather more force behind each stab of his cock. With a third push of his hips was Levi coming undone, a short sob breaking into the air as he came, spilling himself over the sheets, his inner thighs, and the lower half of his stomach.

His high was riveting, strong enough to make the surroundings go silent, head feeling stuffed with warm cotton even when Erwin pumped his own cum into him. The blindfold had come loose in the roughness of their sex, hanging somewhat, but still covering his eyes. The bottom stuck to the tops of his cheeks where the tears had accumulated, but soon was the feeling gone. Instead, warm lips were kissing at his face, the low hum that could only be Erwin's voice echoing in his subconscious. Even when Levi opened his eyes was everything shadowed, pupils blown out wide and steely irises glazed over. There was a striking blue, a hint of gold, and the overwhelming scent of musk flooding his lungs registered before gentle words could be picked up.

"You're so beautiful," Erwin whispered. "Levi, you're so beautiful."

The black-haired soldier found himself mouthing something unintelligible, eyes falling shut as he allowed the blond to nuzzle his neck, place soothing kisses across his heated flesh. Levi wanted so desperately to express himself in return, though neither could process the words nor think of any in particular. His tongue felt heavy and bloated in his mouth. Speech seemed almost impractical.

"'M'love," he managed, though what he was trying to say was even beyond him. But when he cracked his eyes open a last time, he could see Erwin was smiling. There were lips against his forehead before dark waters lapped over the rims of his consciousness, blackness settling over the image of blue eyes.


End file.
